


Finally Tying the Knot

by Ricecakes123



Series: ScarletWolf [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Doubt, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, LGBTQ Female Character, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Slight Grief, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricecakes123/pseuds/Ricecakes123
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff & Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff/Original Female Character(s)
Series: ScarletWolf [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488680
Kudos: 3





	Finally Tying the Knot

Claire’s POV

I woke up early and immediately smiled. Today was the day I’ve been waiting for and I couldn’t wait to get it started. I looked over at Wanda and felt myself smile more. She laid on her stomach, her head turned towards me with her mouth parted a little, her hand rested against her face balled up in a little fist. After brushing a piece of hair away from her face, I leaned down and lightly kissed her cheek, causing a sleepy smile to spread across her face.

Quickly before she got up, I crept out of bed, walked into the bathroom, brushed my teeth and walked into the kitchen, gathering materials to cook breakfast for Wanda. The eggs didn’t take long and by the time they were done, the toast and croissants finished. I took each piece of toast, spread a light layer of cream cheese and then a jelly heart in the center. I arranged them, the eggs, and croissants nicely on the plate and fixed up a cup of Wanda’s favorite tea, placing it on the tray along with the plate of food. Finally, before bringing the tray to Wanda, I sprinkled a few rose petals and took a mental picture.

I carefully picked up the tray and carried it into our bedroom, placing on Wanda’s bedside table and once more kissing her cheek. She moaned out and rolled over in her sleep, reaching out to find me, but as much as it hurt me, I didn’t let her. Technically we weren’t supposed to see each other today until later, but I didn’t care. I needed to see her, at least for a second. I slipped out of the bedroom and apartment, getting into the car and driving to the compound. Natasha let me in and quickly ushered me into her room where she kept my stuff. As we entered her room, she shut the door and embraced me.

“Oh my God, you have no idea how happy I am for you guys,” Nat said pulling away and wiping her eyes.

“I can’t believe this is finally happening. I’ve waited my whole life for this, and now…God, it doesn’t feel real, like it’s a dream or something.” I ran a hand through my hair and sighed happily.

“Come on, let’s get you ready. We’ve got a lot of work to do before this afternoon.” Natasha pushed me into her bathroom and after I showered, she blow-dried my hair and pulled out a straightener to tame my curls. “You know, your hair is so nice, I’m kind of jealous.”

“Oh, Nat shut up. Your hair is gorgeous.”

“Yeah, whatever Stowell. Now are you _sure _you don’t want to wear the dress? I think you would look dangerously hot in a dress,” Nat commented as she ran the straightener through my hair.

“Yeah I’m sure. I want to at least _try _to be traditional. I just…I want to do everything right. Wanda deserves the world and I don’t deserve her. She’s so…perfect and I’m so…well, you know…”

“Claire, you don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t know anyone more deserving of Wanda. And besides, it doesn’t matter if you deserve her or not. What matters is if _she_ thinks you deserve her, and judging by the fact that you guys have been together for a few years now and that she agreed to marry you, I think she does.” She paused and came around to look at me and rested a hand on my shoulder. “You know how much she loves you.”

“Yeah, I know, but…what if one day she wakes up and…regrets being with me?”

“Oh, nonsense. She adores you and you mean the world to her. And besides Claire, you deserve to be happy, and if Wanda makes you happy, than does it really matter if you deserve her?”

“I guess…” I fiddled with my fingers and looked away from Natasha, feeling dread and nervousness creep up on me for the first time today. I never doubted the way that Wanda felt about me, and I always knew that this day would go well, and yet…there was still some semblance of doubt.

“Hey, I can guarantee that everything will be fine and today will go smoothly. You have your vows written?”

“Yeah, I just need to get through them without crying. Or vomiting. Or both. God, I’m so nervous.”

Natasha smiled and me and awkwardly hugged me, wrapping an arm around my neck from behind, the straightener still in her hand. “You’ll be fine, kid. You both will.”

She finished my hair and helped me get into suit. Looking in the mirror, we both scowled…something didn’t feel right. I looked at my reflection at different angles, trying to see if there was any way in which this could work, but…it didn’t. Natasha cocked her head and bit her lip, still staring at my reflection.

“Maybe if you ditched the bow tie…?” she offered, shrugging her shoulders. I sighed and shook my head.

“No, Nat, it’s hopeless. There’s no way this can work. Why did I think it would be okay for me to wear a suit?”

“Hey, come on, you look great. It’s not your fault that the suit doesn’t fit you right. Besides, it’s not like we’re up a river without a paddle; we still have the dress.”

I chuckled and shook my head some more as Nat wiggled her eyebrows and smiled. Rolling my eyes, I pointed to the white dress that hung on the opposite wall. “Go get the dress.”

○○○

Wanda’s POV

I woke up to the smell of food and groggily looked around the room. My eyes landed almost immediately to the empty spot on the bed next to me. It was always weird to see Claire get up before me, but when I saw the tray of breakfast on my bedside table, I smiled and picked up a piece of toast, taking a bite and humming with content. Man, I loved her.

When I finished breakfast, I hopped in the shower, sending Jemma a text to let her know that I was up and getting ready. I was planning on keeping my hair simple, maybe curling it more and pinning it half up. Jemma was in charge of doing my make-up and getting me fitted into my dress. The whole time I was in the shower I couldn’t stop looking back on mine and Claire’s life together.

She has been there through a lot of my not so great moments, through episode after episode of depression, through moments where my anxiety was through the roof, and she’s never let me down. I honestly didn’t deserve her. I stayed in the shower longer than necessary, still working on my vows. I knew what I wanted to say, but I didn’t know how to say it. How do you tell someone that they are the only thing that keeps you tethered to this earth? How can one possibly explain to another person that without them life simply isn’t worth living?

“Wanda, are you still in there?” Jemma shouted as she pounded on the bathroom door. “Hurry up! I need to start on your make-up and get you dressed!”

I ended my shower and was immediately bombarded by Jemma who started to wrap me up in a huge towel. “You know I’m naked right?”

“Oh relax. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before,” she replied, waving her hand as she continued to help me dry off. After she finished, she pulled me from the bathroom and back into the bedroom where she sat me down in a chair from the kitchen and picked up a blow dryer. She waved the blow dryer around my head, making sure to completely dry my hair before she worked on curling and pinning it.

It was a simple updo, Jemma braided two large braids—one on either side of my head—and pinned them to the back in the middle. She let my loose curls flow freely down my back and sprits my head with a light layer of hair spray.

“Oh! I almost forgot!” she exclaimed before reaching into her bag and pulling out a small and intricate barrette. It was gold with small white cherry blossoms along the top. Little diamonds sat inside and on the small leaves that twisted and turned around the flowers, twinkling softly in the morning light that filtered into the apartment. Jemma smiled as my fingers lightly grazed the hair piece, my face struck and frozen in awe at its beauty. “This was mine…I bought this when Lily and I got married. I…almost forgot about it, it’s been so long since I’ve seen it, but…I knew it would be perfect for you.”

“Oh, Jemma…it’s beautiful,” I whispered, gazing up at her with tears forming in my eyes. Her smile grew, reaching her eyes, and she turned me around and stuck the barrette into my hair in the center where both braids converged, holding them in place.

“Time for your make-up,” she said, gathering her make-up supplies and putting away all the things she needed for my hair. She made sure to keep everything simple, per my request, only applying mascara (waterproof), a faint layer of blush, and red lipstick.

Once she was done with my hair and make-up, she pushed me out of the apartment, grabbing my dress and purse filled with my phone, charger, Chapstick, wallet, and keys, and shoes. We got into her car and she drove us to the Avengers compound. My leg bounced the entire time we were in the car, and my fingers played with my rings. Jemma looked over at me before turning back to the road.

“Relax Wanda, everything is gonna be okay.”

“I am relaxed,” I scoffed, looking out the window. Jemma chuckled and rested her hand on my knee, squeezing it gently.

“Come on, Wanda, I know you. You’re freaking out and you’re trying to hide it. Talk to me, sweetie,” Jemma said. I sighed and leaned my head back, careful of the effort and work that she went in to style it.

“I so nervous, Jemma. What if she’s not there? What if she…what if she doesn’t want this anymore? I can’t lose her, Jemma, I just can’t. She means the world to me and I love her so much.” I sniffled and rubbed my nose, careful of my make-up. Jemma sent me a sad frown and continued to watch the road.

“Wanda, do you _honestly _believe that Claire would leave you at the altar? Claire, the woman who would rip off the heads of anyone who would even _look _at you funny?”

“No, I know she wouldn’t do that and I know it’s just my anxiety trying to mess with me, but still…” I huffed and awkwardly rested my head in my hand.

“Hey, I get it. I was the exact same way with Lily. Granted, it was a different circumstance since we got married in a courthouse, but still. I was afraid that she wouldn’t show up either; that maybe she changed her mind or came to her senses…but then I saw her standing there waiting for me and all worries, insecurities, and fears melted away. You’ll understand when you see her standing at the end of the aisle waiting for you, and you won’t be afraid anymore. Trust me,” she said with a smile. Though she looked out at the road, I could faintly make out the far-away gleam in her eyes that she got whenever she talked about her and Lily together; it was as if she was back to that particular day, seeing Lily wait for her with her own eyes.

Her smile slowly shifted to a sad frown and her distant brown eyes became misty. I felt guilty; here she was, worried about herself when she didn’t even take the time to wonder how Jemma was processing this. I was so sure that Jemma was hiding her true feelings about today, trying to spare me and not ruin today, but I wanted her to be honest with me. And honestly, I wanted her to enjoy today as much as I was.

“How are you…how are you dealing with today?” I asked her, playing with my rings. Jemma glanced at me, her brow raised and a confused scowl on her face.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean…with the wedding. How are you dealing with it?”

“I’m fine. I’m happy for you.” The corners of her mouth twitched up in a smile as she focused on the road.

“Are you really happy or are you just pretending for my sake? Because I want you to be honest with me.”

“Honestly Wanda, I’m fine. I’m actually excited for this and for you,” Jemma looked over at me and grasped my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“But what about…”

“I’m doing much better, Wanda. Lily’s death…doesn’t bother me the way it used to. Believe me, sweetie, I think I’ll be fine.”

A moment of silence passed between us as I looked out the window, watching the outskirts of the city landscape change into the suburbs that led to the compound. The traffic wasn’t too bad and before long Jemma pulled the car up in front of the compound. She parked off to the side on the grass, but sat for a minute, her head resting against the back of her seat and her eyes closed.

A small tear rolled down her face and her bottom lip quivered as she tried hard to not cry. I awkwardly shifted in my seat, once more playing with my rings, and looked over at her. I slowly reached out to her, grasping her hand, and she opened her tear filled eyes and looked over at me, smiling brightly. More tears spilled from her eyes and fell down her cheeks. She sniffled and broke into a teary laugh. Bringing her hand up to caress my face, she looked deep into my eyes, tears still falling and smiled bigger.

“I love you so much, Wanda. Without you…God, I don’t even know what I would’ve done. You were an answer to my prayers, and I’m so grateful to you and to whoever sent you to me.” She lightly pulled at my head, bringing it down, and placed a small delicate kiss against my forehead. “I am so proud of the woman you’ve become and the progress that you’ve made. You deserve happiness and I’m so glad you found it with Claire. You two deserve each other, and I wish you the best.”

I smiled at her as tears formed in my eyes and grabbed her hand that touched my face. Besides Claire, Jemma was the greatest thing that ever happened to me. She’s helped me through so much and helped me come to terms with my brother’s death. I wish he were here today to see this. Jemma noticed my mood change and frowned slightly.

“What’s wrong?”

“I wish Pietro was here for this,” I whispered, allowing myself to let go and cry. Jemma smiled sadly at me and pulled me into her arms in an awkward hug.

“I know, sweetie. But he’s here with you…right here,” she replied, placing her hand on my chest, right above my heart. “He’s always with you, Wanda, even if you don’t feel him…he’s there. And he’ll be with you today, watching down on you and wishing you nothing but the best.” Subtly she looked at her watch and exclaimed loudly, her eyes bugging out of her head. “Come on, we need to get you dressed and fix your make-up!”

We jumped out of the car and Jemma grabbed our stuff from the back before walking us both into the compound. She quickly ushered me into an empty room and started setting up shop. I sat down on the bed and Jemma redid my make-up, mostly reapplying my blush. When she was finished, she walked over to where my dress hung on a hook on the closet door and opened the protective bag. I stood up and took off the sweats that I was wearing for the drive and waited for Jemma to help me into the long white dress.

The whole time she helped me into it, adjusting it slightly as we went, I avoided looking in the mirror that rested against the opposite wall, wanting to be surprised by the end results. With each gentle readjusting tug, my heart pounded harder and harder against the walls of my chest. It didn’t take long for my fears of abandonment to resurface, crashing down upon me like a tidal wave. My body started to shake as my breathing quickened and turned ragged. Jemma didn’t say a word, but squeezed my shoulders comfortingly, and smiling her _it’ll be okay_ smile.

“There, it’s perfect.,” Jemma said as she clapped her hands together. “Do you want to see?”

I took a deep breath and slowly turned around to look at the mirror. Gasping, my hand flew up to my mouth when I saw my reflection. The dress was even prettier than I imagined, and my hair curled just the right way, falling down my shoulders and back in loose ringlets that glistened in the light. The light make-up was a good choice and accentuated my cheek bones and natural beauty. Everything looked absolutely…

“Perfect. Just…perfect.” Jemma smiled and sniffled, her arms coming around me in a tight embrace and her head resting against my shoulder. “You look so beautiful, Wanda.”

“You really think so?”

“Absolutely. Claire is a very lucky woman.”

“I still can’t help being afraid. I don’t want something to change what we have. What if an emergency happens? What if—”

Wanda, stop. You’re gonna send yourself into a panic attack.” She paused and sighed. “Would it help if I went and checked on her? To make sure that she’s there? Maybe get a message from her to bring back to you?”

“Yes, please,” I answered her quietly, looking down at my feet. Jemma chuckled and kissed my cheek before leaving the room.

○○○

Claire’s POV

“I think I look good.” I turned around in a circle, my eyes fixated on the flat piece of glass in front of me, watching the reverse copy of myself turn. Natasha smirked at her handiwork and moved across the room to start to clean up, gathering the articles of the discarded suit and hanging them up on a hanger to be put away later. “I’m glad we decided to get the dress along with the suit.”

“Me too. The dress suits you more,” Natasha said as she came back over to me and made last minute adjustments, pulling the front down a bit to expose the tiniest bit of my cleavage. Her eyes connected with mine as she smirked and winked at me. “To keep Wanda on her toes.”

“You do realize that I’m getting married to her and not trying to hook up with her, right?”

“Whatever. You’ll thank me tonight,” she winked at me again. I was about to say something back to her when a knock on my door interrupted me and pulled my attention away.

“Claire? Nat? Are you in there?” Jemma asked from the other side of the door. I stepped away from the mirror and opened the door, revealing a very flushed Jemma whose hand flew up to cover her mouth when she saw me. Her eyes started to water as she slowly stepped into the room. “My God, you’re so beautiful!”

“Thank you,” I mumbled, feeling my face heat up and allowing my eyes to look down at the floor. “Why are you here? Is Wanda okay?”

“Oh yeah, she’s fine. Just a little worried.”

“Worried?”

“Yeah. She wanted me to make sure you were still here. She’s afraid that you’re gonna leave her at the altar.”

“Me leave her? I was afraid she’d leave me.” I ran my hands down the length of my dress, smoothing it out. “Other than that, how is she?”

“I think she’s doing okay. I just came to check on you. How are you doing, sweetheart?”

“How much time you got?” I asked her, chuckling dryly and wringing my fingers. Jemma frowned a bit and walked further into the room, sitting on the bed. She patted the spot next to her, signaling to me to sit down too, and Natasha sat down on the opposite side.

When I was seated, Jemma draped an arm around me and pulled me in close to her. She looked at me, waiting for me to explain to her what was wrong. I sighed loudly and hung my head before I spoke.

“Am…am I doing the right thing?”

“What do you mean, sweetie?” Jemma asked.

“Marrying Wanda. Am I doing the right thing? Like…is this the right move?”

“Claire, are you having second thoughts?” Jemma asked, her voice holding fear.

“You got cold feet, Stowell?” Natasha asked seriously, her eyebrow raised.

“I don’t know,” I sighed, throwing my head in my hands. “Don’t get me wrong, I love Wanda more than anything, but what we have right now is good, and there’s no telling what will happen to us once we make this move. There’s a big and probable chance that we’ll be fine and that our marriage will only strengthen our relationship, but there is also the chance that we just…don’t work out like that and it ruins everything. I don’t want to lose her, Jemma. I’ve been alone for a long time, and as shallow as it seems, I can’t do that again.”

“Do you…want to call it off?”

“No…? I honestly don’t know. Would she hate me if I did?”

“No, Claire, she wouldn’t hate you. She’d want you to be fully sure that this is something that you want. Is this really something that you’re feeling or is it just nerves?”

“What do you think?” I asked, looking up at Jemma and Natasha.

“I think it’s nerves. I think once you see her, you’ll realize what you want. Just try to relax.” Natasha reached over and patted me on the back.

“Jemma, can you give her a message from me, please?” Jemma nodded. “Can you tell her that…I love her so much and that I’ll be waiting for her.”

“Will do.” Jemma stood up from the bed and left the room. Natasha looked over at me and scooted closer, taking my hand in hers when she was closer.

“You don’t really want to call the wedding off, do you?”

“No. I think I’m just nervous. I can’t imagine my life without her, Nat.” She smiled and lightly nudged me with her elbow.

“You’ll be fine, Stowell. You both will, I just know it.” She patted my knee as she continued. “Come on, you don’t want to be late to your own wedding.”

“I can’t believe it’s here. I can’t believe this is happening,” I said standing up and putting on my shoes. Natasha grasped my arm and led me out of the room and outside where the back lawn was transformed in a beautiful wedding setting.

White streamers and flowers hung from the surrounding trees and the wind blew the petals down and into the air gently. A white rug laid on the grass-clad aisle, leading up to the front where a large white flower arch stood. Rows of chairs sat on either side of the aisle, evenly arranged in rows of two rows of four on each side. Natasha walked me down the aisle, meeting the officiant under the flower arch and exchanging pleasantries. Everything looked perfect and excitement filled my heart. As I stood at the end of the aisle, our guests—friends and those we considered family—started to show up, taking their seats.

○○○

Third Person POV

Everything was perfect. The decorations were all in placed and looked beautiful. Claire stood under the flower arch, her fingers intertwined with each other’s for warmth and her teeth spearing her lower lip nervously. Her nerves were eating her alive and she wanted nothing more than to just see Wanda already.

Bucky, seeing her nervous, walked up to her and embraced her, careful of her hair and make-up. He rubbed her back and caressed her cheek, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. The coolness of his metal arm comforted her and warmed her more than she ever though it would.

“You okay, Claire Bear?” he asked her quietly, his hands holding her arms just below her shoulders.

“I think so.” Bucky raised his brow and smirked and Claire sighed, smiling and chuckling. “At least, I will be.”

“Everything’s gonna be okay, Claire. I just know it.”

The music started to play and the guests turned around towards the back, gazing at Wanda as she walked out of the compound and to the aisle, arm and arm with Clint. Bucky smiled and patted Claire’s arm as he quickly ushered himself back to his seat next to Steve, his face beaming.

When Claire’s purple eyes connected with Wanda’s bright green eyes, her hand flew up to her mouth to help stifle the gasp that slipped out from her mouth. A lump formed in her throat as she tried to hold back the sob that threatened to overtake her when she saw her fiancé standing in front of her down the aisle. Pulling her hand away from her mouth, she bit her lower lip and tried to smile. She beamed at Wanda and giggled, running her hands down her face to furiously wipe at her tears that started to fall. Wanda, from the other side of the aisle, smiled and laughed too, grasping onto Clint’s arm tighter.

Wanda looked beautiful. The bright sunlight poured down from the sky and onto her brown hair, igniting it in a soft golden light that burned down to her shoulders. Her natural blush bled through the make-up, painting her face a deeper shade of scarlet. She dipped her head, smiling, and when she lifted her head back up to meet Claire’s eyes, tears sat in hers, though she did not let them fall.

Clint—when reaching Claire—took Wanda’s hand in his and ran his thumb across the surface, kissed her cheek, and placed Wanda’s hand in Claire’s waiting one. Wanda stepped closer to her, bringing her other hand to grasp their conjoined hands. They smiled at each other and wiped at their tears.

The officiant stepped between them and began speaking, addressing the congregation before him and the happy couple. He spoke for a few minutes, going through the usual wedding spiel, but Wanda and Claire weren’t paying any attention. Their gaze and attention were solely focused on each other.

_“I love you,”_ Claire said through their still open mental connection, grinning from ear to ear at her. Wanda’s smile grew and she leaned down a bit and brought their hands up, kissing Claire’s knuckles.

“It is my understanding that the couple have written their own vows?” the officiant asked, smiling and looking between them. Claire nodded and let go of Wanda’s hands, pulling out a piece of paper from her bra. She cleared her throat as she smoothed out the folded slightly sweaty piece of paper.

“I’m really sorry for the amount of word vomit that you’re _all_ about to hear.” Wanda chuckled and wiped a falling tear. Claire cleared her throat again. “Okay…um…Wanda, six years ago you came into my life again in the most unexpected way. I never thought I would meet my soulmate in a fight with the Avengers and I never thought I would fall in love with my soulmate while sitting in prison and running around the world as escaped convicts. You make me a better person and you make me want to _be _a better person. You are the best thing to have ever happened to me—”

“What the hell am I, chopped liver?” Bucky exclaimed from his seat in the crowd, earning a soft but firm slap in the chest by Steve and a glare from Natasha. Claire and Wanda giggled while the officiant smiled fondly.

“Of course except for you, Bicky.” She turned back towards Wanda and let out a shaky breath as she tried not to cry. “I love you so much, Wanda, which is why I have a gift for you that I want to give now. Can you hold this for a minute?” The officiant nodded and took Claire’s paper. Claire hiked up the skirt of her dress slightly and knelt down in front of Wanda, once more taking her hand. “Wanda, you know that for the longest time my wolf and I haven’t been able to see eye-to-eye on things. Well, for some reason, when it comes to you we’re both on the same page, which is why we…actually, it’ll be better if I just do it.” Claire’s eyes glowed brighter as her wolf came to the surface. “I give to you my undying loyalty. You are my alpha and I your loyal beta. We answer to you and _only you_, and should I ever raise hand or…paw against you, then may God or whoever is up there strike me down and send me into the deepest bowels of hell.”

Wanda giggled through her tears. “You’re so dramatic,” she said, wiping away her tears as more continued to fall onto her fingers. Her light make-up started to run and smudge, but neither one of them cared.

“I mean it, though. I swear on my life that neither one of us will ever hurt you. I submit myself fully to you and name you my alpha.” Claire stepped forward, kissed Wanda’s forehead, and brought her hands up to her face to caress her cheeks and wipe the tears from her eyes.

“And Wanda? Your vows?” the officiant asked. Wanda nodded and looked down at the grass.

“I’m sorry I’m not as prepared as you, Claire. I didn’t write out my vows, so bear with me while I go on a whole entire rant about why I love you.” Claire smiled and grasped Wanda’s hand, giving it a little squeeze.

“To be honest, I had some trouble writing my vows actually. I mean, how do you explain to a person that you love how much they mean to you? What words do you use to tell someone that you love them with so much of your heart that you once thought it was impossible to feel this strongly? How do you repay that person for all that they do for you? Well, Claire, that’s the predicament that I’m in every…single…day. You mean the _world_ to me, and there is no way that I can _possibly _begin to explain how I feel, but I’m going to try. Claire, since you have come into my life, the number of panic attacks that I get has basically dropped to none. The number of existential crisis and times I’ve had nightmares, almost non-existent. You’re like…the world’s greatest security blanket. You make each day so much better, no matter what’s happening to me or what I’m going through; how…how can…I don’t even have the words right now. Um…Claire, you’re my best friend and I love you so much and I’m so…grateful to have you in my life.”

Claire smiled and gently kissed Wanda, their lips connecting in a soft and brief kiss, and when they both pulled away, their eyes glistened slightly with tears. Claire’s lips moved, silently mouthing an _“I love you”_ as they turned their attention back to the officiant. He smiled at them and flipped a few pages of the little book in his hand, then continued the ceremony.

“Well that was just beautiful. Now,” he turned towards Wanda, “Wanda, do you take Claire to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward? For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?”

Wanda somehow smiled brighter and looked Claire straight in her eyes. “I do.”

The officiant smiled and looked over at Claire. “Claire, do you take Wanda to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward? For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?”

“I do,” Claire muttered, her voice cracking just a bit. Wanda’s hand came up and caressed her face. Sniffles were heard in the crowd, but they didn’t dare turn their eyes away from each other. They exchanged their rings, their hands slightly shaking as they slid the rings onto the other’s finger, causing them to giggle.

“Well then, by the power vested in me and the state of New York, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss the brides.”

The kiss was powerful. Once the officiant stepped out of the way and proclaimed them married, Wanda jumped into Claire’s open and ready arms and slammed her lips against the redhead’s, moaning into the kiss. It was fiery and passionate and everything that described their love for each other. The whole world was shut out to them, and a brief moment that felt like an eternity, it was just them. Claire’s fingers instinctively tangled themselves in Wanda’s curled locks and she tugged a little—careful to not hurt her—to press her against her more. She felt Wanda’s happy tears drip onto her face and Claire kissed her harder, attempting to rid her wife of any pain or sadness. Wanda, understanding Claire’s protective nature and what she was trying to do, giggled against her lips, causing the two of them to finally pull away and gaze into each other’s eyes lovingly. Claire held her tighter and kissed her forehead, resting her head there afterwards, her eyes closed in contentment. Wanda’s hands moved to circle and rest around Claire’s waist lazily.

Bucky stood up from his seat, his hands clapping together loudly, cheering as his best friend—besides Steve—and sister married the love of her life. Jemma was next to stand, followed by Natasha and Clint and his family; all of them following Bucky’s move. One by one, everyone in attendance stood up from their chairs, clapping and cheering for the new and happy couple. They two of them slowly turned to face the crowed, both of their faces bright red and giant smiles plastered on. Wanda buried her face into Claire’s hair and shoulder and Claire moved her hand to cover her face as some embarrassment filled her; they weren’t used to practically making out in front of others. They started down the aisle and into the congregation where they were both swarmed and bombarded by hugs from their friends and family.

Jemma hugged Wanda tightly and giggled through her tears. She hastily left kisses all over Wanda’s face, causing her to break out into a soft giggle and hug the brunette tighter.

“I love you so much, Wanda,” Jemma whispered to her as she ran her fingers through the part of Wanda’s hair that wasn’t pinned up. Wanda didn’t miss the sadness in her voice and the sniffle that proceeded. “I just know that you and Claire will be happy together, but if you need it, for whatever reason, my door is always open.”

That was it. Those words broke down the dam; Wanda—after spending the whole day trying to keep her crying under control and to a minimum—broke down in Jemma’s arms, her face burying itself into her neck to help smother the sound of her sobs. Claire turned at the sound of her wife crying, but meeting Jemma’s eyes, the brunette nodded and mouthed, _“I got this.”_ The redhead nodded and tried to usher people away before anyone took notice of what was happening, leaving the two of them alone.

Somehow, when they were alone, Jemma pried Wanda off her and smoothed her thumbs over the younger woman’s face, wiping away her tears. Jemma’s familiar and loving brown eyes held concern and her mind was reeling with reasons for Wanda’s sudden explosion of emotion.

“Hey, hey, hey. Calm down, everything’s okay, sweetie. What’s wrong, Wanda? Talk to me. What’s wrong?”

Wanda took a minute to settle herself down enough where she could speak in a mostly coherent sentence and pulled herself away from Jemma, hugging herself nervously. “I don’t want to let you go, Jemma.” Her voice came out in a barely audible whisper, but Jemma heard her just the same, after all, she always did.

Jemma’s mind came to a screeching halt, leaving her with nothing but her deafening confusion. _She didn’t want to let me go? Go where? What does she mean? _Her hands came up and grasped Wanda’s upper arms firmly and her eyes locked with Wanda’s, holding them in place rather than them darting to anything other than Jemma’s face.

“Wanda, what do you mean you don’t want to let me go? Where am I going to go?”

Wanda sniffled and wiped her nose, her eyes filling with tears once more. “I…I just thought that since me and Claire are married…you wouldn’t want me around anymore.” Jemma’s mouth opened to speak, but Wanda cut her off as she continued, pulling out of Jemma’s hold slightly. “I know, Jemma. I know what you said, but you know how people say things all the time that they don’t mean…I thought this was one of those times. I love you so much; you’re so much more than a friend and a roommate. You’re my family, Jemma, and I didn’t want things to change between us. I know it probably sounds selfish, but I want to keep you in my life with me.”

Jemma looked at her fondly, her eyes softening as well as her grip. “Wanda, nothing, and I mean _nothing_ will turn me away from you. You mean more to me than you will ever know and understand. Believe me when I tell you that the only way I’ll ever leave you is if you tell me to go.”

Wanda soon calmed down and Jemma resumed wiping her tears away, not caring if her make-up got smudged. When her tears stopped, Jemma led them both inside the compound where the small reception was being held. Almost immediately Claire’s eyes found Wanda the minute she stepped into the lavish living area that was modestly decorated for the affair, and just as fast, Claire made her way over to Wanda, her arms wrapping around her in brief hug. Pulling apart, Claire’s fingers also ran across Wanda’s face and her eyes searched her face for anymore sadness.

“Everything okay, baby?” she asked her quietly as she pulled her away from everyone to a more private place. Wanda smiled and nodded, her hands taking Claire’s.

“I’m okay.”

“What did I say about lying, Little Red?” Claire asked with a small smile on her face. Wanda giggled and blushed. Claire too blushed at the light and lively sound of Wanda’s giggle.

“I’m not lying,” she explained, shaking her head and swinging their conjoined hands. “I’m honestly fine.”

“Would you tell me if something was wrong?”

“Of course.” Claire nodded and looked away for a brief second.

“Will you tell me what happened earlier? With Jemma?”

Wanda sighed but nodded and pulled Claire away from where they were standing over to a cushioned bench that was only big enough for two. She exhaled and brought a free hand up to her hair, running her fingers through the unpinned areas.

“I freaked out because I didn’t want Jemma to leave my life. For the short time that we’ve known each other I’ve come to depend on her for certain things, and I guess I got scared because now that we’re married, she would think that I wouldn’t need her anymore and would leave. That’s how weddings are in Sokovia. When a woman gets married, she leaves her family and joins the family of her husband. I didn’t want to lose Jemma.”

Claire nodded and looked down, though she didn’t say anything. Wanda looked up at her and touched her face, turning it back towards her. “I didn’t say this to make you upset.”

“I’m not upset, Wanda. I was just thinking.”

“Of what?”

“Maybe we can do things more. Like, hang out and have dinner together like once a week like we used to do. Or we can just sit together and watch a movie or go out to a bar or something. Just…hang out. I think you weren’t afraid she’d leave; I think you were afraid that _you_ would leave.”

Wanda frowned and looked away. When she looked back though, she was smiling. She kissed Claire’s knuckles and leaned in to kiss her on the lips as she snuggled into the warmth that she exuded, her head resting on her bare shoulder.

“I think you’re right, love. I think I was afraid I would leave her behind now that I have you, and I don’t want to do that.” She paused a moment, looking down at their conjoined hands, Claire’s ring finger lightly grazing her wedding ring. “Can we really do all those things you said?”

“Of course baby. She’s family.”

“Yay,” Wanda mumbled quietly, her voice sounding a little tired. Claire chuckled and kissed her forehead.

“Come on, we should probably get back out there before Tony spreads the rumor that we went off to consummate our marriage,” Claire said as she moved to stand up, pulling Wanda up with her, who groaned and let her head fall back limp.

“Do we have to? Can’t we just stay here and enjoy each other?”

“Later, I promise. You’ll have my undivided attention and my full worship.” Wanda laughed and stood up, linking her arm with her wife’s, and smiled brightly as Claire led them both back out to the reception.

Sure enough, just like Claire predicted, Tony made some wise-ass half-drunken remark about them running off for some “private time.”

They didn’t stay long; spending the time dancing with each other and members of their small rag-tag family. Wanda rested her head on Claire’s shoulder, her eyes closed and humming to herself as they both moved in a slow sway. Claire smiled and leaned down a little, pressing her lips to Wanda’s forehead in a soft and gentle kiss; the corners of Wanda’s mouth curled and stretched into a big almost goofy grin, her eyes still closed.

“I love you,” she whispered into the brunette’s ear as her arms came around her more, holding her fully and tightening her grip, somewhat afraid that she would slip away as if this was nothing more of a dream.

Wanda’s smile grew and she peeled her head off of Claire and looked into her eyes with so much love and adoration that it just poured out of her like a running faucet. Her green eyes shined bright in the somewhat dimmed fluorescent lights of the compound and Claire’s heart melted at the sight of Wanda’s happiness.

“I love you so, _so _much, Wanda. Like, I can’t even explain to you the amount of love that I have for you,” Claire said again, leaning her forehead against Wanda’s, the tip of her nose grazing against Wanda’s, and her eyes staring into Wanda’s.

Wanda’s hand came up and caressed her face, her thumb running over her cheek while the rest of her fingers rested against her skin just below her earlobe, sending a shiver down the redhead’s spine. She didn’t speak, only continued to lean on Claire as she moved them in a slow circle on the dance floor, and when the sun set in the late evening, she and Claire said their goodbyes to their guests and climbed into their car.

Claire looked over at Wanda as she buckled her seatbelt and smiled. Wanda’s hand fell upon hers on the gearshift and a smile graced her plump pink lips. They drove off and headed in the direction of their honeymoon destination. Though she knew that Wanda would be happy with anything she decided to set up, Claire couldn’t help the twinge of fear and insecurity that arose as she drove them towards the little bed and breakfast in Maine that would be their temporary home for the duration of their honeymoon.

“So, we’re gonna drive for a bit, but when you start getting tired and want to stop, let me know and I can pull over and we can stop for the night at a hotel or something. Okay?”

“Okay,” Wanda replied, leaning her head back against the headrest, her hand still on Claire’s. Claire shifted their hands so that Wanda’s fell on the inside and she intertwined their fingers and ran the pad of her thumb over a smooth part of the top of Wanda’s hand.

Claire’s heart raced in her chest as they drove down the nearly deserted highway. Light country music played in the background, taking up the space and distracting both of them from the lack of conversation. At least…_Claire_ thought it was distracting them. Wanda, however, noticed and looked over at Claire, catching a large enough bead of sweat roll down the side of her face from her hairline. Wanda reached up and wiped away the bead of sweat and Claire glanced over at her before turning to the road again, once more feeling nervousness set in when she looked at Wanda.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Wanda asked, her voice stretching out comfort and confidence that Claire was in desperate need of. Claire let out a small, low but noticeable whimper and her eyes were glued to the road ahead. More sweat formed on her brow and her fingers drummed against the steering wheel in a nervous tune.

“Claire? What’s going on with you?” Wanda tried again, her voice firmer than before and more forceful than she would’ve liked. Claire swallowed and glanced over at Wanda and then down to their conjoined hands. She grew self-conscience of how sweaty her palms were becoming, and felt the urge to pull away, but Wanda’s grip kept her anchored.

Claire sighed and lowered her head, her shoulders slumping a bit. “I’m fine, Wanda. Just a bit nervous, that’s all.”

“Nervous about what? Is everything okay?”

“Just…I hope you like what I have planned. And if you don’t, then…I’m sorry.”

“Oh Claire, I promise you that whatever you planned will be perfect. Honestly, we didn’t even have to go or do anything. We could’ve just stayed in our apartment and ignore the world for a few days. I just want spend time with my wife, my best friend, the love of my life.” Claire looked over at her, a blank expression on her face; her brain still processing Wanda’s words as it tried to clear away the nervous cloud that shrouded her thinking. Wanda chuckled and rolled her eyes. “That’s _you_, Claire.”

“I knew that,” Claire said, giggling and blushing. Wanda joined in and let go of Claire’s hand, turning her eyes out to the road ahead.

“So…” she looked over at Claire again, a playful and suspicious look on her face. “What _did_ you have planned?” Her eyebrow raised and a smirk appeared on her lips. Claire froze a bit, not expecting the question, but soon recovered and produced a smirk that matched Wanda’s.

“If I told you, then it wouldn’t be a surprise, wouldn’t it?”

“I guess not…but you know I hate surprises, Claire. Please just tell me…”

“Wanda, I am aware that you don’t like surprises, but just this once can you humor me?” Claire ask, her voice and words sincere and Wanda couldn’t help but smile.

“I guess. Can I ask another question about it?”

“Sure, baby girl.”

“It’s nothing _too _exciting, is it?”

“Wanda Maximoff-Stowell, I can _assure_ you that this will be the most mild, low-key honeymoon in the history of honeymoons,” Claire said, raising her right hand and giving Wanda a playful smirk that slowly became a smile. Wanda smiled also and took her hand in hers once again, and they both turned their attention to the road ahead of them.

○○○

At about 10:00 that night, Claire pulled into the parking lot of a small clean-looking and slightly fancy motel and grabbed her and Wanda’s bag from the car. “Are you okay?” she asked her, standing outside in front of the car about to walk into the building. Wanda smiled and nodded, taking her bag from Claire’s hand and intertwining their fingers with her free hand.

“Hi, how can I help you tonight?” a young woman at the reception desk asked with a smile as Wanda and Claire walked through the doors and up to the desk.

“Can we get a room for the night?” Claire asked, placing her bag down on the floor and taking out her wallet. The woman behind the desk smiled and started typing away on the computer.

“Do you need one bed or two?” she asked as she looked back up at them.

“One bed please.”

“Okay…” she continued to type away, and after a minute, she paused and looked at Claire and Wanda. “Is there anything else you need?”

Claire glanced over at Wanda and then back at the young woman. “Is it uh…possible to get one of those ‘do not disturb’ signs?” she asked in a slight whisper. The woman smiled and chuckled, typing more in the computer.

“Yes.” She bent down behind the desk and a second later popped back up, holding a door sign. “Here you go. Now will that be cash or card?”

“Card,” said Claire as she handed the woman her card. The woman swiped the card, imputed what she needed to into the computer, and handed both the receipt and card back to Claire along with a pen.

“Can you just sign that at the bottom?”

“Sure.” Claire signed her name and gave back the pen.

“Okay, and here’s a copy for you. Enjoy your stay.” The woman smiled and the couple thanked her and walked over to the elevator to head to their room.

The elevator ride was short and once they were inside the room and Wanda closed the door with the sign on the outside of the doorknob, Claire dropped the bags and hastily pressed her against the wooden door, slamming her lips against Wanda’s in a hungry kiss. Wanda chuckled into the kiss and ran her fingers through Claire’s hair, her eyes closing from bliss. Claire smirked as Wanda moaned into the kiss and couldn’t help moving her hands lower, down Wanda’s body, to rest firmly on her hips. Wanda broke the kiss a moment later and stared into Claire’s dark lust blown eyes. Both of their breathing was heavy as they tried to catch their breath and Claire’s forehead dipped down to rest against Wanda’s.

“I’ll never get tired of that,” Claire whispered, closing her eyes and kissing Wanda’s nose.

“Get tired of what?”

“You,” she replied, opening her eyes and pulling her head away to fully look at Wanda’s face. “How you make me feel. What you do to me whenever you touch me or say my name…” She took Wanda’s hand in hers and brought it up to trail her fingers across her visible skin, shivering as the goosebumps formed on her invisible trail. “As cliché as it sounds, it’s like fireworks are going off when you kiss me. Fires burn wherever you touch me. Your voice rings in my ears, echoing over and over again until it’s all I hear. Very quickly, Wanda, you have become my favorite sound, favorite smell, favorite color, favorite _sensation_. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Wanda said, her voice low for fear of bursting into a fit of tears. Claire smiled and kissed her again, this time it was gentler and slower, though it still held the same amount of passion. Claire pulled away a second later, a familiar mischievous glint shined her eyes, and Wanda eyed the smirk on her lips with playful caution. “What’s that look for?”

“Well…”Claire started, placing her hands into Wanda’s and subtly pulling her over to the bed. “While this isn’t where I intended our honeymoon to start, tonight _is _our wedding night…”

“Oh, I’m picking up what you’re putting down,” Wanda said, her own smirk forming on her lips. She stepped closer to Claire and gave her a playful and harmless shove, causing her to fall onto the bed. Before the redhead could react, Wanda crawled on top of her and kissed her again.

○○○

Wanda laid curled up in the bed beside Claire, her head on top of the redhead’s shoulder and their hands were intertwined. Claire leaned her head on top of Wanda’s, taking deep breaths to inhale the scent of her hair. Claire’s other arm draped over Wanda’s body and caressed mindless patterns on her side and arm. She turned her head, gazed down at Wanda’s beautiful naked body, smiled, and pressed her lips to the top of her head. Wanda hummed and smiled, shifting a bit so that she was somehow closer to Claire. She opened her eyes and looked up into her wife’s beautiful purple eyes.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy,” she whispered, looking at their hands and pressing her lips to Claire’s fingers. Claire smiled more and tightened her grip on Wanda, pulling her closer, if that was even possible. She inhaled deeply closed her eyes.

“Me neither.”

“Claire, look at me,” Wanda said, sitting up in the bed and turning more towards her. Claire opened her eyes and looked down at her. “I love you so much. Thank you for just everything that you do for me and have done for me. You make me happier than I ever thought possible. I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I’m so glad and thankful that you are in my life.”

“I love you too, baby. You are the _greatest _thing that ever happened to me,” Claire whispered, kissing her forehead and then her lips. Wanda rolled over more, curling up into Claire’s side and buried her face into the redhead’s flesh, pressing soft kisses to her skin. Claire ran her fingers through her hair, humming the tune of the Sokovian lullaby that she often heard Wanda sing to herself.

“Do you know the words?” Wanda mumbled; her voice groggy as she started to drift off to sleep.

“No. Can you teach me?”

“Sure.” Wanda closed her eyes and began singing the words to the song in her native tongue, slowing down at certain spots so Claire could catch the words. When Wanda stopped at the end of the song, Claire picked up, repeating the words to the best of her ability, causing Wanda to chuckle lightly at her.

Claire tired again, repeating the words with more accuracy than before, but when she finished the song and looked to Wanda for approval, but smiled when she heard the soft snoring of the brunette curled up beside her. She kissed her forehead and settled back down in the bed, drifting off also.


End file.
